Riley Uzumaki Voices
by jrodandrew
Summary: About a boy named Riley Uzumaki who is dealing with the fact that he has to live with a voice inside his head. The voice starts to grow and the his hope starts to fade. RATE AND READ FOR MORE


Voices

As I sit here ignoring everyone, the teachers, the students, and the principal, all I want is to be left alone. Why won't they leave me be? Everyone around me tries to help but don't they know helping makes me more aggravated and all I want to do is smash someone? One day I will give in to the voice in my head telling me to **kill**.

"Today we will learn about the brain, everybody open your text books to page 263,"asked Iruka.

What does he know about the brain? If he knows so much about the brain why doesn't she realise that I'm having war with my own brain?

"Riley, when I say everyone open their textbook that means you too," exclaimed Iruka.

Please, please don't make me angry. I'm in pain, I feel like my head is evil, telling me to attack.

"So, you don't want to cooperate do you? Fine you can learn about the brain in detention on Friday."

"Sucked in Riley, you're in DT," nagged Sasuke the kid next to me.

_Come on do it he deserves it, he's nagging you. Are you going to take that? __**DO IT!" yelled Kyuubi**_

**CRASH!**

I awake to me standing over the student with a chair in my hands and blood everywhere, everyone's eyes are on me like magnets. What have I done?

I sit here outside the principal's office, melting in my seat. I feel terrible! That kid did nothing wrong, now he is hurt.

"Riley, you can come in now," Directed the principal, Tsunade Senju

Now I stand in the principal's office with him and some unhappy parents.

"This boy has issues, he cracked my son's head open with a chair for no reason," exclaimed Fugaku.

"We believe he was aggravated by your son," argued the principal.

"So that makes it alright to smash a kid with a chair across the head!"

"Well, no bu…"

"That's right it's not, so expel him or we will involve the police, remember we Uchiha are the police!" yelled Mikoto, almost in sync, as they stormed out of the office leaving principal and me.

"So, what are we going to do about you?"

What's he want me to do? Agree that something's wrong? I'm so angry, I feel like there is a fire in my head and someone or something is fighting it with fuel

"I think we have no choice but to expel you. I'm sorry I can't risk the safety of another student." said Tsunade in a regretful voice.

_Run, run as fast as you can. Escape and kill, come on do it. No one loves you anyway so what are you waiting for? __**DO IT!" Kyuubi once again goated Riley again.**_

I wake to find myself running as fast as I can, have I given in to the voice again? WHAT IS GOING ON! I stop to take a breath and look down, my hands, they're drowned in blood. What have I done now?

This voice I hear, is it mine or something else? Why do I keep blacking out? And where the hell am I? As I sit and think I realise that the voice in my head is right, everyone is bad to me, I'll make them pay.

I open the old wooden door to my old spider infested, deserted home. As I walk in I see a picture of my parents, they would know what to do. I pick up my supplies and leave. _Everyone will __**pay!**_ I'm walking back to town ready for anything, ready to destroy anything or anyone who stands in my way. Everyone will kneel at my feet and beg for mercy. I look over to my right and I see a family with their son all happy and enjoying life. I turn to my right and see a couple loving one another and then I realise all I wanted in my life was love, not money, fame, or women, just plain old and simple love. As I realise what I want I know what I have to do: not kill, but be reunited with my parents, it's the only way I know.

I stand here on a chair ready to put my head in a slipknot thinking about my sad life and how there's nothing left for me. If I keep on running I will regret more. The only way to get rid of this voice is not professional help but to stop circulation to my brain like an electrician cutting the power so he can work. _NO DON'T DO IT! GET DOWN AND SEEK HELP, JUST DON'T KILL YOURSELF!_ "Goodbye old friend, enjoy hell!"

"Police were searching for the boy who ran away from a school this morning only to find him in his home, dead. They believe he committed suicide due to depression. This boy's name is Riley Uzumaki If anyone knows the whereabouts of his family or close friends please contact the police."

I sit here burning in hell regretting more than when I was alive. The voice is gone but now reflecting on my last day I realise that the voice wanted help too. But now I burn alone in hell. My parents are in heaven while I'm here suffering.

I lay here in the hospital with a cracked skull from Riley and it hurts so much, the pain is like getting hit by a train. _Hello Sasuke it's me, Riley's voice but now I'm yours __**forever. **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Please review guys I hope you enjoy reading this


End file.
